Come With Me
by ducksandbowties
Summary: *I'm terrible at writing summaries* Jessica's kicked out of her home by her less than loving mother, and with no hopes or aspirations, and no one who cares about her, she's hit rock bottom. She's asked by the Doctor to go with him... what's she got to lose? -*Previously called Take My Hand*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I saw a post on tumblr a month or so ago saying how the next companion of the Doctor should be a teenager who's living a shitty life and doesn't see the point of it all and the Doctor shows them a new way of looking at life (or something along those lines), so I've decided to write something like that (except I'm using the tenth Doctor). **

**The chapters will most probably be pretty short, and if you read any of my other stories, I'm guessing you know it takes me forever to update, but if you could favourite it, then I'll try and get the chapters out faster ^_^**

I sat on my bed and listened to my parents screaming at each other. That was the third argument they'd got into today, and it wasn't even lunch yet. I let out a heavy sigh and lay back down, putting my earphones in and closing my eyes, sealing the outside world off. I thought about how much I hate my life, how much I wanted it to be over. It's not like anyone would care.

After a minute, I glanced over to my bedside table and picked up the blade, holding it in front of . _No... not right_ now. I thought, slamming it back down._ Right now, I have to get out of here._ I put on my hoodie and shoes and grabbed the rucksack from the corner of my room. It had a blanket, some money, everything I needed to stay away from home for a while.

I made my way downstairs, trying to be as quiet as I could so **they** didn't notice me leaving. I could see them clearly from my position at the base of the stairs. Suddenly I was aware that I was stood staring at them and that I'd taken my earphones out to listen to what they were arguing about. I stood there, fixed, until I saw my mother slap my dad. _I should leave. _I thought and headed towards the front door, grabbing my coat and the keys as I passed. I was leaving and I didn't know when I was going to be back. I didn't want to have to rely on my parents being at home to let me in.

As soon as I stepped through the door, my mother yanked me back by my pony tail. "Where on Earth do you think you're going?!" She screeched at me and yanked even harder, ignoring my cries. The pain was making my eyes water. "You going out to shag the rest of the street?"

"No mum," I cried, trying to free myself from her grip. "I can't believe you would-"

"Yeah, well you can fuck off out of my house, you lying slag." She snarled, shoving me onto the floor. "And you can forget about coming back too." She yelled at me, and slammed the door shut.

I looked up. Half of the street were standing at their doors, staring at me, and even the children who'd been told to stay inside were peering through the curtains. Everyone in the area knew about my family, about me. They knew everything my mother said was a lie, but they loved to watch anyway, they loved to harass me about it. I pulled my hood up and started walking, keeping my head down. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me, judging me, so I picked up my pace. I put my earphones back in, making me feel alone in the world once more. That's the way I liked it, at least, it was preferable to the alternative.

I'd been walking for about a while when I noticed I'd arrived at the park. I put my earphones in my pocket and looked around. It was completely empty, not a soul or a sound. Well, it was a Sunday lunchtime in a fairly respectable neighbourhood, everyone would be having their Sunday roasts with their families. What did I have to look forward to? Certainly not a Sunday roast, and I'm pretty sure a family was out of the question, at least for a few days.

I was brought back to reality when a tall, skinny man wearing a blue suit bumped into me. "I'm awfully sorry." His voice was warm and smooth. "Are you okay?" He asked, his intense chocolate brown eyes staring into mine, so old and knowing, like they could see right through me. I nodded, daring not to speak. I was never much of a speaker, I didn't trust myself with words, so I only ever spoke when I absolutely needed to. "So where you going?" The man asked, looking at my rucksack.

"Nowhere." I replied shortly, looking at the ground.

"I see." He nodded slowly. "Well, I'll err, leave you to it then." He said and strolled off, hands in pockets, occasionally looking back at me.

After he'd disappeared from view, I wandered over to the swings and, after chucking my bag on the ground, slumped into one of them and started swinging gently. I started to think about what I was going to do. My mother had never told me not to come back before, what if I had just become homeless? What was I going to do then?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Two chapters in two days, I'm on a roll! Mainly because someone threatened to kill their cat if I didn't update, and I really do love cats, even if one did attack my face today. So here it is! Hope you enjoy! Quick question, what do you think about me doing little bits from the Doctor's POV? 'cus I think it might work for the next little bit, but I wont if you don't think it'll be good.**

**Anyhows, don't forget to favourite if you liked and follow if you want to know when I update :) and if you have any comments, please don't be afraid to share, I don't bite (at least not very hard ^_^)**

It had been nearly 2 months since I'd left home. I had tried to go back a few days afterwards, when what little money I'd taken with me was almost gone, only to find that she'd already sold all my stuff and to be thrown out again. At least I knew I wasn't welcome there anymore.

I'd managed to get a job as a waitress and rent a room out since then. It's surprisingly difficult to get a job when you're a student. Yes, I was still going to school, I had to go by law. At least I only had a month or so left until that was all over. I had no idea what I was going to do after that. I had no plans, I wasn't good at anything. _I guess I'll just waitress all my life then..._

I was sat at the counter, writing an essay when my boss walked in. "Table number 7 needs serving." I looked up from my books and quickly glanced around the room. The café was empty except for that one table. I sighed and dragged myself off the stool. "Oh, and there's a load of broken glass in the kitchen, clean it up will you? And after you've done that you can give this place a good clean." He ordered me.

"Slave driver... Why don't you do it yourself you useless arse?" I muttered under my breath as I grabbed a pen and pad.

I suddenly found my path blocked. My boss was stood in front of me, his hand clamped around my arm, glaring down at me menacingly. "I heard that! That's not what I pay you for, now get to it... or else." He whispered threateningly, before letting go of my arm and striding off into the kitchen, no doubt to make even more of a mess. I rubbed my arm where he'd grabbed me. It was pretty sore, no doubt it would leave a bruise later. I shook it off and went to serve table number 7, plastering a big, fake smile on my face.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" I asked cheerfully. Sat at the table was a fiery looking woman with red hair, and a man with brown spikey hair who was closely examining some strange metal object. The woman ordered a coffee, so I turned to the man. "And what would you like sir?" I asked politely. No reply. The man was still too engrossed in what he was doing to pay any attention to what was happening.

"Doctor..." The woman whispered, trying to get his attention, but to no avail. "Doctor." She repeated, louder this time, and with obvious irritation. Still nothing. "DOCTOR!" She snapped, as she snatched the object out of his hands.

"What? What was that for?" He whined, looking up at her. She jerked her head in my direction, gesturing to me patiently waiting to take his order. "Oh, sorry." He grinned as he noticed me. I frowned. I'd seen that face before... I could've sworn it... Yes! Yes I had! In the park, the day I left home! "I'll have a lemonade, thanks." He said, before turning back to the object that he'd managed to get back off the woman. I nodded and was just about to walk off when he stopped me. "Hold on a second... Haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't think so sir. You must have me confused with someone else." I lied, smiling politely. I didn't like people prying into my life, and I didn't want this man making the connection. "I'll go get you your drinks now." I said and made my way to behind the counter to make their drinks

"No, I've definitely seen you before... But where?" He mused as he repeatedly hit his forehead with his hand. Suddenly he jumped up and pointed at me. "Of course!" He yelled, running up to the counter. "How could I have been so stupid! Of course I've seen you!"

I quickly shushed him. "Could you be quiet please sir?"

"What, why?" He asked quizzically.

"We have a no shouting policy." I said, pointing to the sign on the wall behind me. "Which my boss is very strict on."

He took a second to reply. "Right. Of course. Sorry." He said earnestly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So anyway, aren't you a bit young to be working?"

"I don't think that's any of your business sir." I responded, quickly busying myself with the coffee machine. "Here's your lemonade sir." I said, placing a tall slim glass on the counter. I hoped he would just stop mow and go back to his friend, but apparently he just doesn't know when to stop.

"But surely you couldn't be any older than, what -" He paused as he looked me over, and then at my books. "15? And by the looks of you when I saw you in the park, you're not living at home." He spoke slowly, but surely, like he knew exactly what he was talking about, and I hated it. "Oh, and stop calling me sir, I'm the Doctor."

"That's not even a real name." I muttered as I walked past the counter to give the woman her coffee. "Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked her politely. She declined, so I headed off into the kitchen, aware that 'the Doctor' was following me. I ignored him and carried on with the rest of my tasks, namely cleaning up the broken glass.

"You see, what I don't get is why. Why would a student be kicked out of her own home, and why, out of everyone in the universe, I meet you for a second time?" He deliberated as he crouched down next to me.

_ARGH! Just leave me alone already!_ I screamed inside me head. I just wanted him to leave, leave me to my miserable little life and

Suddenly, 'the Doctor' stood up reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch with a piece of paper in it and frowned. "Well, I guess I'll be off then."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Doctor's**_** POV**

I looked at the psychic paper and frowned. It had a message written on it. It said 'ARGH! Just leave me alone already!' I looked down at the girl who was now picking up pieces of broken glass from the floor. _Surely it couldn't be... but then again, who else could it be?_ Unusual... no human has ever had enough physic power to do that before...

I decided I'd go back to Donna and then check this girl out back at the TARDIS. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." I said and walked back into the café area, still staring at the psychic paper. I had another quick peek at the girl's books. _Jessica Storm... That's a_ _normal enough name..._ I sonicked her books to scan for residual DNA. "Alright then Donna, back to the TARDIS." I said as I walked past the table we were sat at and picked up the molecular disseminator.

"But what about the Ood?" Donna asked, getting up to follow me.

"Oh, they're fine. I was just getting some strange readings but it's nothing." I reassured her, heading towards the door. "Oh, and Donna, do you mind?" I asked, indicating towards Jessica who was now standing behind the counter.

"Oh, I can't believe you Doctor, you mean I have to pay? You're useless, you don't even carry money with you, you're just a skinny, useless.. thing!" She ranted.

I shook my head. "I'll be in the TARDIS." I called after her as I left the café and headed across the street to where I parked the TARDIS earlier. I opened the door and waltzed up to the control panel. I plugged the sonic screwdriver into the port and pulled the screen round to face me, expecting the TARDIS to give me a result straight away, but she was taking her time. "Oh come **on**..." I moaned impatiently, hitting the screen. "What's taking so long?" Eventually the results pinged up on screen. "Finally!... What?" I stared at the screen, perplexed.

Name: Jessica Angel Storm

Date Of Birth: Unknown

Date of Death: Unknown

Species: Unknown

Planet of Origin: Unknown

More Data Needed

"Donna, come have a look at -" I stopped as I realised she wasn't in the room. "...Donna?" _Where __**is**__ she?_ I ran back to the doors and swung them open, only to be greeted by a rather started Donna. "Where on Earth have you been?" I asked as she pushed past me.

"Talking to Jessica. You can get an awful lot out of a person if you don't pester them." She informed me as she sat down. "But never mind that, you obviously have something much more important to say." She said as she studied her nails.

"No, go on... tell me what you found out." I pleaded, intrigued.

**A/N: Hey, I know this is a short chapter, but I thought that the next bit I should put separately, you know, keep all the suspense and that going.**

**Please do favourite if you liked and follow if you want to know when I update, and comment if you feel like it. Let me know if you like the Doctor's POV. Thanks for reading ^_^ love you all mucho 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jessica's**_** POV**

"I'll be in the TARDIS." 'The Doctor' called out as he left. _What the fuck is a TARDIS? That man is just weird. _I thought as the red haired woman, who I'd just heard was called Donna, walked up to the counter. _I hope she's not going to be as annoying as her friend. _

"That'll be £2.50, please." I said politely.

"You got change for a tenner?" She asked, handing over the note. I nodded. "Sorry about my friend by the way, sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut up. He can be a real pain sometimes." She laughed. _Don't I know it. _I thought, half-smiling. This Donna woman seemed real nice. "So how long have you worked here for?" She inquired. I paused and looked at her. She didn't seem like she was prying, and what harm could it do?

"About a month and a half now. I saw the ad and I thought why not? I needed the money and it was either this or cleaning toilets... not that I don't do that as well." I mumbled the last part.

"When I was your age, I used to babysit for my neighbours so I could go shopping with my friends and buy some nice clothes. So do you teenagers not babysit anymore? I'm guessing it's not 'cool' enough, right?"

"No, most of the people at my school still babysit for extra money..." I said, staring at the cash register.

"So why don't you?" Donna sat down at one of the stools and leaned on the counter. I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt like she actually cared. I didn't trust her of course, trust has to be earned, but I felt like I could speak to her.

"Well, babysitting is alright if you just want a bit of extra cash now and then, but I needed a steady flow, so I went for this. I mean, I tried going to a job centre, but you know what they're like, super strict and all. 'You have to be over 18 to apply through here!'" I tried to make it sound jokey. _Okay Jess, maybe you're telling her a bit too much now._ I thought to myself. "Here's your change." I said, in a vain attempt to change the subject.

"So you work here because you have to? Do your parents not work then?" She asked kindly.

"I don't live with my parents." I mumbled as I walked past the counter to clean up the tables.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I don't live with my parents!" I blurted. "That's what your friend was so interested in, so now you know. You can go tell him that he was right! Except for my age, I'm 16, not 15." I declared, fighting back the tears that the memories of the past couple of months brought me.

"I am **so** sorry." Donna murmured, approaching me.

I turned away from her. "Now please, just leave me alone." I said, busying myself until she left.

After she'd gone I carried on with the rest of my tasks and by the time I had finished it was the end of my shift. Luckily no one else had come into the café for the rest of the day, or I would've never been able to finish on time and would've had to work overtime. Thankfully, the menial tasks had allowed me to calm down from earlier.

I had packed up books and was just about to leave when I heard a strange noise come from the back room. I stopped and listened. Nothing. _It must've been my imagination._ I thought and shook my head as I headed towards my boss' office to let him know I was going. Then I heard the noise again. It was a sort of groaning, scratching noise, but it was louder this time, and seemed to be coming from behind the office door.

I knocked on the door. "Mr Winsen, are you okay?" No response. He was definitely in there, he hardly ever left his office. I had no idea what he actually did in there, he most probably just slept, like the lazy jackass he was. "Well anyway, if you can hear me, I'm leaving now. I'll just take my wages out of the cash register shall I?"

It was a couple of seconds before I got a response. "No." The voice that responded was deep and threatening. _That's not Mr Winsen's voice. _I thought as I slowly backed away from the door. There was the noise again. _I best get out of here._

"Oh, okay then, you can just pay me tomorrow then, that's fine." I tried my best to sound calm as I headed towards the exit. Whatever was in that office was definitely not Mr Winsen, and I didn't want to be around when it came out.

"No. You shall not leave." It responded, promptly followed by the office door blasting off it's hinges. What pulled itself out of the room was absolutely terrifying, not to mention disgusting. It's body was covered in black scales, darker than the night sky and it had claws for feet. Its head was like a skull and it bared dagger-like teeth. I could smell it breath from where I was standing, it smelled like rotten flesh. It looked like there were just empty sockets where its eyes should be, but as it neared I could see that its eyes were little black stalks within the sockets. As it drew closer, I could see what looked like maggots squirming all over its body. The sight made my skin crawl.

As it made its way towards me, it hit one of the low hanging lights and let out a deafeningly high pitched screech, writhing its head around. _Okay, this is my chance, I'm outta here._ I thought as I tried to yank the door open. It was locked. _Oh, great._

_**The Doctor's POV**_

"So Donna, she definitely said she was 16, yes? So since we're in 2012, that mean she was born in 1996. I'll just search for girls named Jessica Angel Storm born in 1996 and she should be one of them." I said, flicking switches and pressing buttons. A few seconds later the TARDIS came up with the results which left me scratching my head. "Huh, no one. There is not one record of anyone by that name. Not one person. No birth record, no passport, nothing. She doesn't exist." I turned to Donna. "Are you sure she said she was 16?"

Donna gave out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I'm sure." I checked the years 1997 and 1995 just in case, but there was still nothing. "Look, Doctor, you've been trying to figure her out for hours. Why not just give it a break for a bit."

"Well it wouldn't take so long if you'd just let me talk to her." I moaned, irritated from the constant dead ends I'd been getting.

"I told you Doctor, she just wants to be left alone. No, I'm going to go for a walk while you... think." Donna said, walking towards the exit. I waved her away, still deep in thought. "Umm... Doctor..." She called unsurely.

"Not now Donna." I snapped, maybe a bit too harshly.

"Doctor, I think you should have a look at this."

I was about to snap at her again when a bloodcurdling screech filled the air, forcing me to cover my ears. I ran to where Donna was standing and followed her line of sight. "What the -"

**A/N: 2 chapters in 24 hours, aren't you lucky. So I've written a longer chapter this time to make up for how short the last chapter was, but don't expect all the chapters to be this long, I ****_did_**** say originally that the chapters were going to be relatively short.**

**My writing might go on hols for the coming week since I've got exams, but I'll do my best to update as much as I can and in about a week and a bit I should be back to normal.**

**Let me know what you think, any comments are welcome :) Please do favourite if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading ^_^ love you all mucho 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jessica's POV**_

"Eugh... That is disgusting." I said, wiping the saliva off my face. The alien, which I now knew was called a Teflax had just shaken his head and his saliva had splattered all over my face. I had also found out that the Teflax and Mr Winsen were the same person... or thing, he was using the human form as a disguise. I wasn't sure if Teflax was its name though, or if it even had a name. The doors were still locked and I had found out that loud noises just aggravated him, so I had given up on trying to smash through the window.

_Why hasn't he attacked me yet. _I thought as I tried to look for another way out. I could just see the back door from where I was standing and I noticed that it was slightly ajar. I glanced up at the Teflax. He was slightly distracted by something that was happening outside. _Alright then, it's either now or never._ I thought as I pushed myself off the glass that I'd backed up against and sprinted across the room. I didn't make it very far though. I'd made it about half way across the room before I was slammed back against the window. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I looked to see what had happened. _Ouch..._ The Teflax had grabbed me by the shoulder and one of its talons was now stuck in my shoulder as I was pinned up against the window. My hopes were raised when I noticed that the force of the attack had cracked the glass, but I couldn't get the talon out of my shoulder to do anything about it. No matter how much I pushed, I couldn't budge it, the Teflax was too strong.

Just as I was giving up hope and accepted my fate, the glass behind me shattered. I fell back onto pavement with the Teflax following and falling on top of me. I winced as the talon dug further in to my shoulder. "Leave her alone!" I heard a voice bellow. _I know that voice... _I looked in the direction it had come from, and sure enough it was that irritating 'Doctor' from earlier, being followed by Donna. The Teflax shrieked at their arrival, making me want to curl up into a ball, but at the same time he loosened his grip on my shoulder, so I rolled to the side and got onto my feet. My breathing was ragged and I was completely freaking out. I turned on my heel and ran. I ran and ran and didn't look back. I didn't stop running until I reached the corner of the street that I now lived on to catch my breath.

After I'd calmed down I started walking down the street to the house I lived in, but something was wrong. The area was taped off and there were men in uniforms with guns milling about. _No, no, __**please**__ don't let that be where I live..._ I begged to myself as I cautiously approached the tape. ..._Shit. _"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me what's happened here?" I asked on of the men patrolling the tape, trying my best to stay calm.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't come in here, it's off limits." The man replied, keeping a hand on his gun and frankly making me feel quite uneasy. These weren't ordinary police men, of course there were police there as well, but this was something different. I looked at his uniform. ..._The British Army? What's the army doing here? This is serious._

"Yes I know that, but what's happened?" I queried again. Maybe this time he wouldn't avoid the question.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that miss." The soldier replied shortly, walking away from me.

I started losing my cool. "But why not? You can't just stop me from entering my own home and then not tell me why!" I shouted after him.

At that point one of the police officers walked over and took me by the arm. "You said you live here?" He asked, to which I nodded. _Dammit Jessica, why did you have to be so stupid to say you lived here?_ I mentally scolded myself. "What is your relation to the proprietor?"

"I rent a room off him." I responded.

The officer continued to interrogate me about almost everything. Was he of blood relation? -No, like I said, I rent a room off him. Did I notice anything strange about his activities? -No, I was rarely in. Did I noticed any strange people enter the house? -No, like I said, I was rarely in. Did I have a past criminal record? -No, not to my knowledge. You do understand that this is a threat of national importance? -Yes. Could I provide a fingerprint sample to check? -Yeah, fine. You understand that this house is under investigation, right? -Yes, I understand.

In my head I was getting more and more worked up about it all. _What does this mean? Is the house being blocked off permanently? Am I being kicked out, __**again**__? What if I am, where am I going to go? I have no one to go to._ I didn't get visibly agitated though, that would've been useless. _Although, if you do get arrested, at least you'll have somewhere to sleep and a meal. _I thought. _No, that would be pointless, and I'm guessing they have more important things to worry about than a crazy girl. _I argued with myself. _For fucks sake Jessica, why do you always have to care about everyone else and not yourself?_

"Alright then, everything checks out." The police officer said eventually after waiting to confirm my fingerprint. "Do you have anything important that you need to get from the house?" He asked.

"No, I -" I stopped myself. I was about to say 'I have everything important in my rucksack', but I realised I didn't have it on me. It must've fallen off at the café. "- I'm fine thanks." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. It was really late and it was getting quite cold, and all these guns were making me restless, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Thanks for your cooperation miss. Now, as you're aware, this house and its contents are under investigation, so you're going to have to stay with friends or family for a while." He said as he patted my back and sent me off, regardless of whatever might happen to me. I fighting hard to keep the tears back and stop myself from breaking down right then and there, but I had to get my rucksack back, that's all I had left.

I followed the familiar route back to the café, but I stopped before I reached the street. I snuck up to the corner and peeked round, just to check for the Teflax. Instead I was greeted by the sight of more men in uniforms carrying guns. This time, they had a massive black cargo truck that seemed to be rocking from side to side.

"Ma'am, I've found a rucksack. There's traces of alien DNA on it." I heard someone say.

"Bag it up, we'll take it in for testing." A authoritative sounding woman called. "Alright, UNIT personnel, we've got everything we need, let's clear the area. Go, go, go!" She shouted, hitting the side of the truck. I watched as it pulled away, followed my at least half a dozen jeeps.

_UNIT? This is too much, and they have my bag... that bag is my life. _My whole life was falling apart around me, all in the space of an hour. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I collapsed on the floor against the wall and sobbed.

I was suddenly aware of someone standing in front of me. I quickly dried my face and looked up to see who it was. Converse, blue suit, long tan coat, spikey brown hair, and those old, knowing eyes. It was that bloody 'Doctor', and as usual, he was accompanied by the fiery haired Donna.

He held out his hand for me to take. "Come with me." He said in a soft, kind tone.

_Should I go with him?_ He was one of the only people who actually seemed to care about me and I had nothing left to lose, but he was a complete stranger, how could I trust him?

**A/N: It's another long chapter! with a bit of a cliff hanger, but we all know what's going to happen, right? and this is my fifth chapter in 4 days! Aren't you lucky!**

**Anyhows, let me know what you think, about the chapter and how do you like the alien's name? Teflax... do you like it or is it not alien enough? Please do favourite/follow if you liked. Thanks for reading, love you all mucho 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Doctor's POV**_

"No!" I shouted as Jessica ran off. I turned to Donna. "Why did she run off? I just saved her life didn't I? Do people usually run away from people that have just saved their lives?"

"You know, I don't think she was running from you, I think she was running from **that**." She said, pointing behind me. _Oh yeah, the Teflax._ "And can you blame her? She's only 16 and she almost just got killed by a bloody alien. Talking about aliens, what are you going to do about that?" She babbled, pointing at the Teflax again.

"**That** Donna, is a Teflax, and -" I paused as I heard cars approaching, jeeps to be exact. "And it sounds like UNIT's going to take care of this one. Come on, we'd best be off. Don't want to be around when UNIT get here." I said, pushing her back towards the TARDIS, but still keeping my eye on the Teflax. Since I was only a couple of metres away, I quickly did a scan of the pool of Jessica's blood on the pavement with my sonic screwdriver. _Maybe this will give me better results. _I ran back to the TARDIS just as the jeeps reached the end of the road. "Alright then" I said, throwing my coat over one of the coral pillars and jumped up to the console.

"So where we going now then?" Donna asked as I started pressing buttons and flipping switches

"Just round the corner." I grinned at her as the TARDIS began to shake. I held on to the control panel as Donna got flung onto the seat. As soon as we stopped shaking I stuck the sonic into the port and pulled the monitor towards me.

Name: Jessica Angel Storm

Date of Birth: Unknown

Date of Death: Unknown

Species: Extinct

Planet of Origin: No longer exists

I frowned as I tried to make sense of what the TARDIS was telling me. I let my train of thought wander... _What if she's- No she couldn't be... but what if she- No, the TARDIS would identify her a human..._ I shook my head as I rejected each half formed theory.

Suddenly the monitor flickered. The results on the screen had changed.

Name: Jessica Angel Storm

Date of Birth: Tuesday, 23rd April 1996

Date of Death: Unknown

Species: Human

Planet of Origin: Earth

_Strange... The TARDIS doesn't usually do that... _It was like the system had just been fooled, or that something had purposely changed it...

I was in my own little world when Donna brought me out of it. "Doctor..." The monitor was flashing.

FOUND: ORGANISM MATCHING DNA STRUCTURE WITHIN 500 METRES.

"Hah!" I shouted as I got a lock on her location. "Howley Road!" I transferred the data onto the sonic. "Come on Donna!" I yelled excitedly as I grabbed my coat and ran to the door. Donna just stood there with her arms crossed as I held the door open, waiting for her join me. She sighed and shook her head. "What?" I looked at her quizzically.

"You can't just leave her alone, can you? She's sparked your interest, so now you HAVE to have her. But you don't get it, do you? Don't you think she's had enough for one day? Don't you think maybe she _wants_ to be left alone? I mean, so far she hasn't exactly been **pleased** to see you."

I slumped my shoulders. Once again Donna was being my voice of reason. I was being selfish... but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "You're right." I admitted. Donna looked surprised. "But she might still be in danger." I argued, making Donna roll her eyes at me. Somehow I guessed that she was expecting something like that from me. "I won't pester her, I promise. I'll just observe from a distance, alright?"

"Alright." She agreed looking amused. I grinned and shut the door behind us. I started running in the direction of Howley Road, where the TARDIS had said she was. "Doctor!" Donna called after me. I turned around to see Donna trying to catch up with me.

"Come on Donna!" I called impatiently.

"Do we have to run?" She complained as she drew level with me.

"Yes!" I replied, setting off again.

As we reached then end Howley Road I that saw something was wrong. The area was cordoned off and filled with policemen and soldiers, but there was no sign of Jessica, although it was difficult to see who was who from the distance we were at. I was about to take out the sonic and trace her DNA pattern when I saw her walking away from the officers. She looked upset. As she got nearer, I stepped backwards, into the dark, pushing Donna back with me. Jessica was completely oblivious to us as she turned the corner. I started following her, but I kept at a distance, just in case she got suspicious.

After a while of following Jessica, I realised where she was going. _She's going back to the café! _I wanted to stop her, but I promised Donna I wouldn't, so I kept my distance, keeping a careful eye on her. Thankfully, she didn't walk straight into the street, but stopped at the corner. I stood and watched for a little while, but as soon as I saw her collapse onto the floor sobbing, I couldn't stand back and watch any longer.

I started walking towards her when I felt a hand on my arm. "Doctor..." Donna looked at me affectionately. She knew what I was thinking. I'd already told her about my family back on Gallifrey. "Just... be careful." I nodded and carried on walking over to Jessica.

I stopped in front of her and she noticed me before I had a chance to say anything. She looked slightly alarmed, but mostly she just looked despondent. Who could blame her, she'd just lost everything that she had left. She looked like she really needed someone, even if she wouldn't admit it yet. "Come with me." I offered, holding my hand out. She looked distrustful. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Donna give her a reassuring smile, but she still looked hesitant.

**A/N: Hey again! I know I said that the story was on hold for the week, but I had 3 hours free and I didn't feel like studying, so I thought I'd write this chapter. My danisnotonfire fic 'Who Are You?' is still on hold, and I'm pretty sure I'll pick 'A Night to Remember' up again at some point.**

**Let me know what you think, all comments are welcome and I'll answer any questions you have about it as well. Please do favourite if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, love you all mucho 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jessica's POV**_

The 'Doctor' (I still hadn't accepted that it was his real name) stood there silently as I made up my mind. Donna quickly whispered something to him and left, so it was just him and I left in the alleyway, in silence. His face has softened from the one I had seen earlier. He seemed sadder and more caring.

Eventually, I accepted his hand to help me up, which made me wince. I'd somehow forgetten about the wound in my shoulder. He turned around expecting me to follow him, but I stood rooted to the spot, I wasn't going with him that quickly. I wanted to find out more about this stranger before I ran off with him... **if** I ran off with him.

He'd managed to walk about 4 metres before he realised I wasn't following him. He stopped and whirled round with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked, striding back over to me. Bless him, he looked genuinely worried.

I crossed my arms. "Who are you? _Really._" I interrogated. I wanted a straight answer from him.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor." He replied, shoving his hands in this pockets and taking another small step closer.

"Bullshit." I retorted, leaning back on the wall. The 'Doctor' looked slightly taken aback by my harsh language, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to move until he told me the truth, and **then** I would decide if I wanted to go with him. "No one's called 'the Doctor'. That's stupid, it's not even a real name. So tell me, who are you?"

He nodded slowly. "Alright then, you want the truth?" He asked, staring into my eyes and raising his eyebrows. I nodded. "What I'm about to tell you might seem quite strange, but I need you to trust me, and believe that I'm telling you the truth, okay?" I acknowledged what he said and let him carry on. "Okay then, here goes nothing." he said to himself before taking a deep breath. "I'm a 900 year old, time-travelling alien from a planet called Gallifrey. I travel the universe in my ship, called the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I'm a Timelord, the last of the Timelords, and I am really called the Doctor."

I looked at him unimpressed. I wasn't actually unimpressed, but I wasn't shocked either. I didn't really know what I was thinking, or feeling. I guess I was just trying to process everything. My brain was buffering. I felt like this was a dream, that it was all in my mind, or that it washappening to someone else. "Okay. I believe you." I responded after a few seconds. He looked surprised and then started at me intently, as if he didn't believe me. It was then that I realised how uncomfortably close we were standing. I side-stepped out of the sandwich that I had been stuck in, between him and the wall, and carried on speaking as I walked out of the alleyway. "But you're still lying about your name being the Doctor, and I'm not going anywhere until you either tell me your real name, or why you wont tell me your real name." I had now stepped out onto the road, underneath the flickering street lamp, and the 'Doctor' was slowly following me. I could see him trying to formulate the right words and sentences in his head.

He was just about to say something when a gun-shot went off, shattering the street-lamp above my head. I immediately ducked and covered my head with my arms. I heard a man shouting, I din't know what, my heart was pounding too loudly for me to hear. How could I have kept my cool earlier when I was attacked by an alien, but was completely panicking from a single gunshot?

I felt a hand grab mine, and before I knew it, I was being pulled back down the alleyway that I'd just come out of, across the street and into another alleyway where I was shoved through a door, all the while being shot at. It all happened so quickly I didn't have time to take in any of the details. The nest thing I knew I was in some sort of control room with a round console thing in the centre of the room and coral pillars around the edge. There were a few small staircases leading off from the room into corridors.

As beautiful as the interiors were, they weren't my main concern, as my heart was still racing and my head was pounding. I felt... light headed. I sat down on the ramp leading from the door to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. So much had happened in the past 24 hours, it was difficult to process it all. I held my head in my hands and attempted to calm myself. _Okay Jess, just __**breathe**__. In, out... in, out..._ Eventually I managed to collect myself enough to stand up and face the other two where were standing by the console, chatting quietly.

Donna noticed me standing there and broke off the conversation. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said, slowly making my way up the ramp, quickly scanning the room, you know, just for anything that might be dangerous. I kept a tight grip on the railing though, I was still feeling wuite light-headed after all that running, not to mention the fact that I had a massive wound in my shoulder that had been bleeding steadily for the past couple of hours. "So this is..." I started, gesturing to the whole of the room.

"My ship." The 'Doctor' finished for me. "This is the TARDIS. Beautiful isn't she?" I nodded, immediately regretting the movement. I felt like my head was about to roll off my shoulders.

Donna walked over to me, obviously worried about something. "Are you sure you're okay, you look a bit pale. Doctor, do you think we should take her to the Medical Bay?"

He quickly glanced at me. "Yeah, but first we've got to get the TARDIS out of here." He said as he circled the console, flicking switches, turning dials and pulling levers.

Suddenly the TARDIS started shaking, and that was all it took for the dizziness to take over. I felt so disoriented and my vision was fading and I felt my hand slip from the railing. My legs buckled under me and I heard Donna shouting "Doctor!" but it sounded so far away. The darkness was closing around me, offering relief from the outside and I embraced it.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a few days since I last updated**, **but y'know, stuff happens and that. Please do comment if you've got anything to say, good or bad, I'll pay attention to it all. Thanks for reading, love you mucho ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a bright blue light shining in my eyes, blinding me. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut again. Being blinded was _not _something I wanted to wake up to after... blacking out. The sudden realisation dawned on me. _I blacked out..._ _I never black out. Where am I anyway? _Suddenly images flooded my thoughts. An alien and a Doctor and army officers and policemen and UNIT and gunshots and running and- it all seemed a bit mad.

I considered my situation. What if what I'd experienced had just all been a dream? What if none of it had actually happened and I was just waking up in my bedroom for real now? No, not my bedroom. My bedroom doesn't have a blinding blue light. What if I'd been involved in some sort or accident? What if I was in hospital? I could be, but then again, it was unusually quiet to be a hospital.

I turned my head to the side before opening my eyes again. I didn't fancy getting blinded for a second time. I was expecting to see the bustling doctors and nurses and sterile white walls and rows of hospital beds filled with patients, but no, I was alone in the room. It was filled with medical equipment, but not the type that you find in a hospital, it was too sophisticated for that. I propped myself up on my elbows and quickly glanced around the room. It was filled with equipment and strange gadgets. I was certainly questioning my theory of this being a hospital. They all looked like they were used for medical purposes, but not things that usually occupy any regular medical facility.

I realised that if I was in some sort of hospital or whatever, something **must** have happened to me. I felt fine (if a but groggy), so I checked myself over. Legs, fine, arms, intact, no casts no nothing. Then I realised my shoulder. In the sopt where I thought I remembered being stabbed by an alien's claw, my shirt had a gaping hole in it and was covered in blood. _Dammit, that was my favourite shirt. _I know, that shouldn't be your first though when you realise that you may have actually been attacked by an alien and stabbed in the shoulder, but I could see through the hole that my skin underneath was intact, not even a scab or a scar.

I flopped back down and sighed, covering my face with my arms. I lay there for a couple of minutes until I heard a door slide open. It sounded like something from Star Trek. I slowly turned my head and was greeted by the sight that had been plaguing my day (yes, I had come to the conclusion that everything that had happened that day **had** actually happened). Standing in the doorway was the so called 'Doctor'.

"Hello." He chirped with a cheerful grin, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Feeling better?"

I groaned, turning my head forward again, and immediately wishing I hadn't. I covered my eyes my eyes and muttered, "What's with the light?"

It took him a few seconds before he realised what I was talking about. He apologised, and after what sounded like him pressing a few buttons he said, "Alright, it's off now, you can open your eyes."

I let my arms slide from my face and lay there for a couple of seconds and sighed, taking in everything once more, but without the immediate danger of aliens or guns. "What happened?" I mumbled. "And where am I?"

"Well, you're in the TARDIS -in the medical bay to be exact- but why you're here is a little more complicated..." He started, scratching the back of his head. He didn't get a chance to continue as I realised I was forgetting something important. _My_ _bag. _I shot up into a sitting position and felt all the blood rush from my head.

"Whoa, slowly now." The Doctor said, holding me firmly as I wobbled slightly. "You alright now?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded. "Okay. The nanites have healed some of the damage to your shoulder, but your muscles need time to stitch together on their own, so you're going to have to take it easy for a little while." He explained. "The nanites can heal any flesh wound and most other injuries, leaving no scars whatsoever." He looked awfully proud of himself, or the TARDIS, I couldn't quite tell which. Then a thought popped into my mind. _The nanites heal __**any**__ flesh wound? _I quickly glanced down at my wrists. Nothing, not a blemish. _Does that mean that __**all**__ of my cuts have been healed?_

"And the err... fainting?" I explored. I had an idea why, it is my body after all, but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Oh, yeah, that was a combination of the blood loss and low blood sugar levels. You've been given a blood transfusion and also some glucose to raise you sugar levels. Obviously you can't beat actual food. The TARDIS scanned you, and it appears that the last time you've had a considerable intake of glucose was nearly 2 days ago. Come with me, we can go to the kitchen a get you some food." He looked like he was itching to say mention something else, but stayed silent.

"Nah thanks, I'm not really that hungry right now." I stood up and shoved past him, making my way towards the door, which opened to reveal a long corridor. _Now, which way, left or right? Left, always left. _"Anyway, I have more important things to be doing than eating at the moment." I rambled, stumbling down the corridor. It was very confusing, everything looked almost exactly the same, except for the rooms that led off the corridors.

I was aware that th 'Doctor' was following me. "What do you mean, more important things? What are you doing?" He questioned, putting his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to face him.

I'd almost had enough of this man and his questions. "I've got to get my bag back, and if you think Mister that -"

"I've told you before, I'm the Doctor. Just call me the Doctor." He interrupted me.

_That's it, I've had enough. _"No! Who calls themselves 'the Doctor'? That's ridiculous. 'The Doctor' isn't even a name, it's a title. So until you tell me your name, I'm going to make one up for you. So from now on, you're going to be called James." I announced angrily and promptly stalked off, leaving him standing there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Once he'd regained his composure, he quickly jogged to my side. We walked in silence before he spoke. "Follow me, I'll take you to the console room." He murmured and swiftly turned down a strange looking corridor.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. I was still quite worked up, but I was grateful that he wasn't pressing me any further. We walked down corridor after corridor and each on had various different rooms leading off it. Some of them seemed quite unusual, so I decided to have a peak in a few. There was an art gallery, a conservatory, a garage, a laboratory, and that was only a few. _I swear, if_ _I come back here later, I am so going to explore this place._ I thought just as we reached the console room.

"Alright then." James started, casually strolling around the console. "What's so special about this bag of yours?" He asked.

"What business is it of yours?" I retorted, a bit too defensively. Well, maybe it wasn't too defensive,, he was a strange man after all, and pretty much all he'd done was ask questions. I mean, he hadn't even told me his name.

"None at all." He murmured, gently shaking his head as he busied himself with the controls. "So do you know where it is?"

"UNIT." I said simply, shuffling on the spot. James nodded his head slowly and flicked a few more switches and the TARDIS started shaking and making a strange sort of whirring sound. I held on to the edge of the console to try and keep my balance, but it was no use. I got flung to the side and into James, knocking him down onto the floor. It took me a second before I realised what had happened, I had landed right on top of him. Our faces were far too close for my liking, so I hastily rolled off him. The TARDIS was still shaking, so I didn't dare to get up again, but just let James jump up and continue doing stuff with the controls until the TARDIS was still.

James walked over to me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it, holding onto the railing for help. I know I'm not a featherwieght, so I didn't want to hurt him by letting him pull my whole weight up.

"Umm... I'm sorry... about umm... knocking you down." I stuttered, averting my gaze to the floor. Suddenly my shoes had extremely interesting.

"There's nothing to worry about." He stated and then a silence fell upon us.

Thankfully, at that moment, Donna stumbled into the room looking confused. Then she noticed me, standing there, looking awkward (and feeling it too). "Oh, you're awake. Doctor, why didn't you tell me she was awake? My God Jessica, you look awful, do you want some tea? I'll go get you some tea, and biscuits." She rambled and started to turn around to head back where she came from.

I was about to stop her when James spoke up, beating me to it. "She won't be needing any tea."

Donna stopped and faced him with her eyebrows raised. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I said she won't be needing any tea." He repeated. "There's something she needs to do first."

Donna strode up to him and began talking to him (or more talking **at** him), very quietly, but very angrily. I heard my name mentioned a few times, but I didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying. I was getting impatient. I was walking down the ramp and just about to open the door when Donna spoke up. "Are you going to go out like that?"

I paused and looked down at my clothes. "What else am I going to wear?" I shrugged, my hand still resting on the handle, ready to open the door.

"There's a whole wardrobe! Doctor, didn't you tell her about the wardrobe?" James shook his head. "What, so you were going to let her just walk out wearing blood stained clothes and looking like she's been through some sort of apocalypse when you have a massive wardrobe with practically any piece of clothing you could imagine?" Donna sounded angry at him. She turned to me and her face softened. "Follow me, I'll show you to the wardrobe." As she turned around and stared walking towards the steps I noticed her glare at James as she passed him. James bowed his head somewhat apologetically and started fiddling with a few things that were in front of him. He looked like a little boy who had just been scolded by his mother. I shook my head and strode over to join Donna, who was now waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

As we were travelling through the corridors, I decided to try and strike up a conversation (highly unusual for me, but it had been an unusual day). "So, Donna, you travel with _him_ right?" Donna nodded. I didn't have to mention his name, she knew exactly who I was talking about. "Why does he call himself 'the Doctor'. I mean, it's crazy, and everyone just seems to accept it."

Donna stopped walking and paused before responding. "I don't know, I've never really asked him why... and I don't know why everyone accepts it so easily. It's a little strange to begin with, but he's a strange man and I guess we just come to terms with it."

The rest of the walk was silent. We carried on walking until we reached a corridor that opened up to a platform with a spiral staircase in the centre and endless rails of clothing surrounding it. My jaw hung loose in astonishment. I had never seen so many clothes in my life. "Now **this** is what I call a walk in wardrobe." I said as I strolled around the edge of the platform gazing over the multitudes of clothes. There were clothes of every style from every era that you could imagine. For the first time in my life, I got that excited feeling that most girls get when they go shopping and practically skipped around the room, almost oblivious to the famishing hunger gripping my stomach. my stomach growled loudly. I was starting to reconsider James' offer of some food, I hadn't eaten properly for days, so who was I to refuse free food?

"I'm going to get us some tea, so I'll leave you to decide what you want to wear, okay?" Donna declared. I nodded, so she left me alone in the multi-storey wardrobe. I strolled around the edge of the platform, gently brushing the clothes with me hand. _Now... what to wear..._

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I made it extra long to make up for it! Please follow/favourite if you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading and I love you all mucho ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

I emerged from the wardrobe a while later wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, a maroon vest and a khaki green combat jacket. Not the most fashionable get up I know, but I was all set to go hunting around UNIT.

I was greeted by Donna holding a mug of tea and a plate of sandwiches. "The Doctor told me you were going to UNIT to get something of yours. I thought it would be best to have something to eat beforehand." She said, proffering the plate. "Don't want you fainting again or anything." She jested. I hesitated before gratefully accepting the tea and a sandwich and we started walking back to the console room. I had memorised our route on the way to the wardrobe, so I pretty much knew where I was going.

After quite a few twists and turns, bridges and staircases, I arrived at the console room, Donna following closely behind. James was still meandering around the console, gently caressing the controls. I cleared my throat and James' head snapped up. "Do you two want to be alone for a while?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement.

James dropped his hand that was resting on the controls to his side, looking more than slightly embarrassed. "No, of course not. We've got to go to UNIT! Ready?" He grinned.

"Ready, yes. But **we**-" I started, gesturing to all three of us, "-are not going anywhere. **I** am going to go, and I'm going to get my bag, and I don't want any of your help doing so!" I said pointedly, indicating especially towards James. I strode purposely towards the TARDIS door, adamant that no one was going to stop me.

Just as I had reached the end of the ramp, Donna spoke. "Jessica." She said softly, causing me to pause, my hand resting on the door. "You can't do this alone." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's too dangerous. As much as you might not like it, you need the Doctor's help. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, he does."

_She's right. I'm just a useless, stupid teenager. I have no idea what I'm doing. _I let out a heavy sigh. "Alright." I muttered reluctantly, dropping my hand to my side. Donna guided me back up the ramp. I looked over at James. "So what do we do?"

"We're going to UNIT." He said, grinning again.

I crossed my arms. "Got a plan?"

"Well... sort of. Just follow my lead." With that he strode past me and towards the TARDIS door, with Donna and I following him.

He opened the door revealing a room filled with boxes. "What is this, a store room? What on Earth are we doing in a store room?"

"Ah, but this isn't any store room, this is a UNIT store room." He boasted, as if I was supposed to be impressed or something.

"Right, let's get going then." I said impatiently. James just stood there, bewildered. I stormed past him into the store room. "Vamanos, Allons-y, Lass uns gehen, Andiamo, Poydem... How many languages do I have to say it in before we **go**?"

He glanced at Donna before turning back to me, still looking a little confused. "Are you not curious as to **how** we got here?" He asked.

_Ugh... he really is one for questions isn't he?_ _I really can't be be bothered with this. Time to crank the sass level up a notch. _"Hmm... let's see... You told me that you travel the universe in your ship, that's my first hint that it **travels**, as does any functioning ship, you also told me that TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, so it travels in space, and the fact that you can fit a ship that's massive on the interior into a small London alleyway tells me that it's gotta be pretty small. The only thing I **am** curious about it is how you can fit a whole ship into a-" I quickly peeked at the exterior. "- 1960s Police Box, but I'm guessing that comes with the Dimensions part. So, all in all, you have a ship that can travel in time and space and also happens to be able to mess with dimensions, and you managed to land it in a UNIT store room, whoop-de-doo. _**Now can we go?**_"

James just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He quickly composed himself and readjusted his tie. "Right, of course. Let's go then." He went back inside, most probably to fetch his ridiculous looking trench coat, and Donna came to join me outside the TARDIS. He emerged from the TARDIS wearing his trench coat, and paused looking at Donna. "Actually Donna, I want you to stay here."

Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms. "What, why?"

"Umm... I need you to look after the TARDIS." Was his pitiful response. As if anyone would ever believe that, I doubted even James himself thought it was convincing.

"Hell no! I'm not staying here while you two go running around UNIT! What do you think I am, some sort of guard dog? Anyway, the TARDIS can look after herself." She protested.

I had to agree with James on this one. "Donna, I think you should listen to him. Before you say anything, no, I don't think you should be turned into a human guard dog, but UNIT is all **guns** and... stuff... and you've been really nice to me, and I don't want you to get hurt if things go... wrong. So, please, stay here." I bargained with her gingerly, hoping that she would listen.

"But-" She tried to protest further, but I cut her off.

"_Please."_ I implored, attempting to pull my best puppy dog face (which no doubt looked completely ludicrous).

It was obvious that Donna still wanted to argue against being stuck in the TARDIS, but her expression softened as she looked at me. "Alright, if it means that much to you, I'll stay." She said with a half-smile and slowly walked back into the TARDIS, silently pushing past James.

After Donna had closed the door behind her James walked right up to me, towering over me. "Thank you." He said shortly and gently pushed past me.

"For what?" I queried, not moving from where I was standing.

"For umm... getting Donna to stay in the TARDIS."

I whirled around to face him. "Well it would've been a lot simpler if you hadn't used such a pathetic excuse. 'I need you to look after the TARDIS.' Way to make a person feel useless." I ranted, slowly getting closer to him. "Now, as it's obvious that you have no plan what so ever, I'm guessing that we just walk right out there and hope for the best. Right?" I said, pulling on the door handle and yanking it open. I was greeted with the sight of a line of men pointing guns at me. _Great._

**A/N: Hey guys! ooooh cliffhanger!  
If you could let me know what you think i would really appreciate it! :) **

**Thanks for reading and I love you all mucho ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's play a game! It's called 'spot the references'. The winner gets ****_absolutely nothing! :D _****(continues into next chapter)**

"Hey, I've got my own welcoming committee!" I smiled and casually walked forward, feigning confidence. I was aware that James hadn't followed me. _Chicken_, I thought. _A clever chicken, but still a chicken_.

"State your name, rank and intent!" One of them shouted.

"Umm... Jessica... homeless, jobless, school drop out... aaaand I want to get my bag back." I deliberated, slightly startled.

"Scott, grab her!" The man ordered.

"Yes Sergeant." The man next to him ran behind me and aggressively pulled my arms behind my back and handcuffed me. I took a shark intake of breath as my arms were pulled back, making my shoulder hurt, but I didn't say anything. I was used to worse. Scott apologised quietly, so only I could hear him, before slowly walking back to his previous position, keeping his gun pointed at me at all times. I could tell he was new at his job. He was too eager to impress the Sergeant, even though it was obvious that he didn't agree with his orders. Plus he was much younger than the other soldiers, 20 years old at most, his eyes were full of hope and wonder, still like a child really. I know it doesn't really make much sense for a 16 year old to be calling someone older them a child, but I'd grown up pretty quickly. I'd learned that the world was a cruel place to be in and that you had to fight to be accepted, not that it had ever worked for me...

"How did you get in?" The Sergeant shouted, drawing me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

I hesitated before answering. "I'm not sure I should say... and do you really have to shout? I'm only a few metres away from you, there really is no need for it. Frankly, you're giving me a headache. I mean, I feel sorry for poor Scott now, he's got to stand right next to your big mouth." I sassed, riling him up. That elicited a small smile from Scott, but the Sergeant stormed right up to me angrily, teeth gritted. I took a small step backwards and crinkled my nose up. "Not to mention your breath stinks!" The Sergeant was fuming. Perfect, if he was going to take me prisoner, I didn't want him to be happy about it.

I saw Scott say something into his communicator, and after another few minutes of arguing with the Sergeant (and a few threatening remarks about how he would shoot me if I even looked like I was going to be trouble), a tall, blonde strode in with another two armed men and a coloured woman who was carrying what looked like a medical bag.

"Sergeant Crisp, what on Earth do you think you're doing?" She demanded with obvious authority.

"I- I was just interrogating this girl Ma'am." He stuttered. I smiled briefly. _Who's the big man now?_ I thought.

She walked up to Sergeant Crisp, standing between him and me. "Under **who's** orders?"

"General Stanley Ma'am." He muttered, lowering his head.

"You see, that's where I've got a problem. I just spoke to General Stanley, and he told me your orders were to intercept the intruder and bring them to me. Since I'm here now, you're dismissed. You're to report directly to the General." She dismissed him and turned to face me. "Now, Jessica is it?" She asked. I nodded.. "I'm Lieutenant Warrington. Did the Sergeant hurt you?"

"No, but these handcuffs are chafing a bit." I admitted.

Scott jogged up to Lieutenant Warrington. "Shall I uncuff her Ma'am?" She nodded and I was released from my shackles.

My wrists were slightly raw and the Lieutenant noticed me rubbing them. "I'll get that looked at. Martha!" The coloured woman took a tube out of the bag and applied it to my wrists.

It instantly soothed them. "Thank you." I said, directing it at both the Lieutenant and Martha.

"Now, as you're obviously not equipped to break in to a government facility, I have to ask, who helped you get in?" She said solemnly.

"That would be me." A voice came from behind me. I knew that voice. It was James.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed.

_Okay, I can't hold it in any longer. _"Why does everyone insist on calling him Doctor?! No one questions it. It's just like 'Hi I'm the Doctor', 'Okay Doctor, that's not weird at all'. I mean, seriously," I turned to James. "Do you have a degree in medicine or a PhD or something?"

"Would you shut up and call me Doctor if I do?" He retorted, obviously agitated.

"Maybe, if you're convincing enough, which frankly so far, you haven't been. It'd be much easier to tell me the real reason why you call yourself the Doctor." I snapped.

"Fine! It's the name I chose when I lived on Gallifrey. I chose it because I wanted to help people, like I'm trying to help you right now, which you're making very **difficult**!" He almost yelled, taking a step towards me each time he punctuated a point.

We were only a few inches away from each other now. I could almost feel his breath escaping through his gritted teeth.

I took a deep breath and stepped back. "Alright. The Doctor it is then. I'm sorry." I apologised. Although I apologised to everyone all the time, sometimes simply foe being me, this time I truly meant it. It was obvious that he wasn't used to people arguing with him so much and something was telling me that he wasn't angry simply because I was annoying him, he was angry because he was sad.

The Doctor looked surprised by my sudden submission. "Okay, glad we're on the same page."

"Great help you were though, hiding behind the door while I was being threatened to be shot at." I muttered in a slightly joking fashion.

"I would've come out if you'de been in any real danger." He said, slightly defensively but with a smile on his lips. "I didn't want to interrupt such a... _colourful_ conversation."

By the time we'd finished arguing, the Lieutenant and the soldiers had gone and Martha was standing awkwardly a few metres away.

"We've finished biting each other's heads off." I called.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I left you on a cliff hanger for so long**.** I'm also sorry that this chapter's shorter than most of the others, but I got a bit stuck on the next bit, so I decided to make it the next chapter instead of keeping you guys waiting for any longer. Also I got a bit caught up in my danisnotonfire fanfic... (I swear I really don't mean to take so long uploading!)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and I love you all mucho ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The 'spot the reference' game continues... (slightly disappointed that no one found the reference in chapter 10 but, hey, what can you do? it's not like you can force people to play games... right? *creepy evil laugh*) Little hint, it's not exactly the same as what said on the show, some of the words have been changed a bit.**_

_**The Doctor's POV**_

_Jessica... JessicaJessicaJessica... Jeeeessica... She is one confusing girl. First of all, she has incredible psychic power, then she refuses to call me the Doctor, she was not at all shocked by the TARDIS, she just said 'let's go' in six different languages, stealing my catch phrase at the same time, and now she's gone and walked out of the door only to be surrounded by men with guns and she's joking about it._

I sighed and stood behind the door, contemplating whether I should join Jessica or not. I listened to Jessica mocking the Sergeant and decided that it would be better if I stayed where I was for the time being.

I leant against the wall, listening to the conversation, ready to interrupt if things got out of hand and smiling occasionally when Jessica made some sort of snide remark.

It wasn't too long though, before the argument was interrupted by an authoritative sounding woman, demanding answers. When she mentioned someone called Martha, my hearts stopped. _Could it be... Really? Does Martha really work for UNIT now?_

I waited for the right moment and emerged from the store room. "That would be me."

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed, surprised to say the least.

At that point, Jessica exploded. I tried to keep calm, but it wasn't working. I very rarely argued with people, but there was something about how she was questioning _who _I was, about my past that really struck a nerve. I exploded right back at her, and left Martha standing awkwardly to the side watching the two of us fight.

I was suprised to say the least when Jessica apologised and called me the Doctor. We joked and I turned back to Martha, stood a few metres away. We started walking and I quickly caught up with her.

"Your compainions sure are getting a lot younger." Martha commented.

"What, Jessica? Oh, no, she's not my companion. I'm just helping her with something." I protested calmly.

"Mhm, of course." She replied disbelievingly.

I sighed and shook my head, not bothering to extend on the topic. I continued to follow Martha and Lieutenant Warrington to the Central Command room (even though I pretty much knew the way myself) in silence, occasionally checking to see if Jessica was still behind me and hadn't wandered off somewhere without me knowing.

When we arrived at the Central Command room, I was greeted with a salute from General Stanley. "Don't do that." I frowned. I hated people saluting me, especially with this regeneration.

"What brings you here, Doctor?" The General asked. "And who's this... child that you've brought with you?" He guestured at Jessica.

"Oi! I heard that!" Jessica growled before I could answer. "I'm not a child! And I'll have you know, **I** brought him here. I'm looking for something of mine. Something that **you've **taken."

I quickly pulled her aside. "Way to go Jess, I was trying to be subtle." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Alright, I'll be quiet from now on." I nodded and started to turn back to the General, but Jessica grabbed my arm, holding me back. "Oh, and don't call me Jess, it makes me sound like a dog." I nodded again and she let go of my arm.

"So, had any unusual cases recently? Say, within the last 24 hours?" I asked.

Jessica, who was now standing next to me, nudged my side with her elbow. "You call that subtle?" She whispered.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. "So? Anything? Nothing?"

"Yes actually," The General mused. "There was one near the centre of London last night."

"Anyhting unusual about it?" I asked, intrigued.

This time the Lieutenant spoke. "Well there was an awful lot of blood, but no bodies. We assumed that the alien ate his victim. However, we scanned the alien and there was no trace of human matter. We're still working on that." She paused, as if that was everything, but then she seemed to remember something. "Ah, yes. There a was also a rucksack in the cafe which showed alien traces, but they didn't match our alien."

"So you've got another alien on your hands, what's so strange about that?" I challenged.

"Well, the results that we're getting aren't conclusive. When we scanned it with the computers, we found that it's not an alien that we have on record, and now our computers are refusing that it's alien at all. We even had our best scientists analyse it and even they say that it's human. But all of our basic scanning devices say that it's alien."

"Well, how about I have a look at it." I suggested. "I'm sure the TARDIS could give some more conclusive results."

The General stirred. "Well alright then. But the girl can't some with us. It's in maximum security and only for authorised personnel."

"This _**girl**_has a name you know!" Jessica argued.

"Jessica..." I warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll go wait in the TARDIS." She sighed. She muttered something under her breath before leaving, Martha in tow.

"Alright then. Allons-y!" I said cheerfully.

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait... got a bit caught up in my danisnotonfire fanfic. Also sorry for the short chapter, the next bit's in Jessica's POV and I prefer to keep the POVs separate :)**

**Anyhows, let me know what you think, and favourite/follow if you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading and I love you all mucho! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jessica's POV**

"Girl... child... what am I to them, a baby?" I seethed under my breath as I walked back to the TARDIS.

"Jessica, hold up a second." A voice came from behind me.

I stopped and turned around. Martha was a few metres away, trying to catch up with me. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to chat with you." She said as she drew level with me.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about?" I asked friendlily (yes, it looks weird, but I can assure you, it's the right word). I know I often seem short tempered, and frankly quite aloof and rude, when I get approached by people, but when you've spent your childhood as I have - not being able to trust _anyone_ - it tends to be an automatic attitude. I suppose you could say it was a defense mechanism.

Martha was different though. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but she seemed... trustworthy. I felt like we knew each other in a way.

"So, you're the Doctor's new companion, huh?"

I laughed at the notion. "No. He's just helping me with something then I'm going to try and pick up the pieces of my life."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Once you meet the Doctor, you don't go back to your old life that easily. Anyway, what do you mean 'pick up the pieces of you life'?" She inquired, not pressingly so I divulged her in a little of my current situation.

"Well, I was disowned by my parents and kicked out, so I got myself a job and rented a room. It was going alright until my boss turned out to be an alien and the place where I lived is off limits and being raided by soldiers because the owner has done something that's a threat of national importance. So now I've got to find a new job and a new place to live... unless my mother lets me back in the house, which is unlikely. She didn't last time. That enough for you?"

Martha was silent for a few seconds before she said anything. "To me it sounds like you'd be better off travelling with the Doctor."

I was unsure of how to respond. I'd been so adamant to leave the Doctor as soon as possible, but I couldn't help but think that Martha was making sense. Donna seemed perfectly happy travelling with the Doctor, so why couldn't I? Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the TARDIS and Martha bidding me farewell.

"Goodbye Jessica. You'll be seeing me again." She smiled and turned around to leave.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"Well I thought since you barely know the Doctor right now that it's too early on in your time stream, but I have met you before. I probably shouldn't say too much about it. Don't want to go screwing up the space-time continuum or whatever." She joked and left before I could ask her anything else. _Maybe that's why I feel like we know each other..._

I was about to knock on the TARDIS door when it swung open. Donna wasn't in the console room so I called out for her. She appeared a few moments later.

"How did you get in?"

"The TARDIS door opened for me. Why, is that unusual?"

"Yeah actually, it is. The TARDIS must really like you." She commented before walking off again.

I moped around the console room for a while until the Doctor opened the door. He was talking to someone outside the TARDIS.

"No, you can't come in. My TARDIS my rules. Don't worry. I'll just do some scans and tell you what I find. Then you can have the bag back." He reassured before fully entering the TARDIS and shutting the door behind him. "Oh, hello Jessica. I've got your bag. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but you just said that you were going to do some scans and then give the bag back to them." I stated, just a little confused.

"Yeah I did, didn't I? Well, never mind. Allons-y!" He said cheerfully, pressing buttons, pulling levers and turning a rather old- fashioned dial.

The TARDIS shook as it dematerialized. _VWORP VWORP VWORP._ The sound filled the room. I held onto the railing, keeping myself steady until it landed with an echoing _thud_.

"Where are we?" I asked. Before he had a chance to answer I changed the topic. "Wait a minute. Did you just _lie_ to UNIT and then run away?"

"Pretty much." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I liked his style. _I think I'm starting to like him. _"I thought we'd go to- where's Donna?" He asked, noticing her absence.

"Dunno. She came in a little while ago then disappeared again."

"Huh, okay..." He paused and formed a puzzled expression. "How did you get in?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. I repeated what I told Donna. "Hmm... The TARDIS must like you..."

"That's what Donna said."

The Doctor walked right up to me, standing less than a foot away. "But why? Why would the TARDIS like **you**?" He continued mumbling to himself and I slumped my shoulders.

"Great, so now not even a _machine_ is allowed to like me." I muttered under my breath. "You can go on whatever adventure you've got planned with Donna. I'll be... somewhere." I announced, deflated. I grabbed my bag and started to wander down one of the corridors. I stopped and turned back to the Doctor just before I left the room. "Um... Thanks for getting my bag." I said and left.

I meandered through the hallways, not caring where I was going when I passed Donna.

"Oh, hey Jessica." She greeted cheerfully. "So you decided to stay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "The er- the Doctor's got some adventure or whatever planned. He's waiting for you in the console room."

Donna looked surprised. "Are you not coming with us?"

"No. I'll skip this one." I replied blandly.

"I can't blame you." She smiled. "All these aliens and running around can get a bit crazy. I bet you need some time to take it all in. You can drop your bag off in one of the rooms, I'm sure the TARDIS will give you a bedroom."

I nodded. In actuality it didn't feel crazy or unreal at all. After all of the impatience and anger had subsided, my true feelings, my depression, had taken over me again. I didn't want to go outside or be around anyone and I certainly didn't want to go on any stupid adventure. I just wanted to be alone. My defences were dropping and I was finding it so very difficult to carry on hiding my emotions.

Donna departed and I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and holding my face in my hands. I stood there for a few moments before I carried on strolling through the corridors.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I had a major writers block that took me ages to get over and I'm back at school now so yeah...**

**I hope you enjoyed this (long awaited) chapter. Please let me know what you think in the favourite/follow if you liked it.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I love you all mucho! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

I explored the TARDIS for a while. I came upon a gym, a jungle, a laboratory, and various storage rooms filled with odd trinkets and devices. I also encountered a small library containing multitudes of what seemed to be manuals to the TARDIS, which looked like it had never been used, and a beautiful rose garden, perfectly looked after. It was obvious that the Doctor spent a lot of time in that room.

Eventually I came upon a door that looked like it was made for me. It was painted entirely with dragons and cats and all my favourite things from books, TV shows, movies and bands. I tentatively turned the worn brass handle and pushed the door open. Inside was my dream room, filled with paints, instruments and books, the bed was in its own alcove, separated with curtains and the walls were covered with posters. Sherlock, Fall Out Boy, Muse, Supernatural, Adventure Time, Panic! at the Disco, Lord of the Rings, My Chemical Romance, Star Trek, Star Wars, Alex Day, The Avengers, Disney. They covered every inch of available wall space, plastered on like wallpaper. There was a bookcase filled with books and comic books that I had always wanted to read, but could never afford to. I browsed the shelves looking at all the titles. The Inheritance cycle, books by John Green (I'd been told they'd make me cry), DC and Marvel comic books, The Hobbit, the Lord of the Rings trilogy, the Harry Potter books, and so many more.

_So maybe staying here isn't going to be so bad after all._

I marvelled at what I assumed to be my room, but I couldn't shake the disheartening feeling that I didn't belong. I wasn't someone who deserved to have my dream room. I deserved to be jobless, homeless and alone, which is what I would have been if the Doctor hadn't interfered. I was exactly what my mother always said I was; worthless, disgusting, unimportant, and a disgrace to myself and everyone else. _I should go. The Doctor will get bored with me being here at some point anyway, I might as well save him having to endure me._

I trudged out of the room, closing the door behind me and tried to find my way back to the console room so I could leave. I found my way back surprisingly easily, almost like I knew which way to go. I softly ran my hand along the console and said goodbye to the TARDIS, and left a message for the Doctor and Donna. I rested the hand written letter on top of the console, where they would be sure to see it when they came back.

I walked down the ramp and took one last look around me, already feeling a sense of loss. I felt like there was some sort of connection between me and the TARDIS, like it was alive and we knew each other. Well, of course the TARDIS knew me, how would it have known all my favourite things if it didn't. As much as I would've loved to stay, I knew I didn't belong, and it was going to be good bye sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner.

I sighed heavily before pulling the door open and stepping out into the open. What greeted me was something I had never seen before, or even thought about (and I have read serious amounts of fanfiction - including gay fanfics - so there's not much on Earth that I haven't thought about).

I had stepped out onto a field of purple grass that had what looked like rabbits (it was difficult to tell from the distance I was at) jumping 10 metres up and snatching small flying _things_ in mid air. It hit me that I was on an alien planet. An actual **alien** **planet**.

A miniaturized cross between a koala, a sloth and a sun bear suddenly bounded up to me. It had long limbs with four claws on each foot, black fur with orange sections and a koala's face, along with its fluffy ears. It stopped at my foot and sniffed me, then proceeded to climb up my leg and crawl all over me. I stood still as I waited for it to either stop or leave. I didn't want to startle it just in case it was dangerous.

Eventually it settled on my shoulder, clinging onto my hair with one of its paws. When it looked comfortable, I took a small step forward. The creature seemed slightly alarmed that its perch was moving and dug its claws into my clothes, but otherwise stayed still.

After a few minutes of walking the bear thing had repositioned itself so that it's hind legs were wrapped around my neck and it was clinging onto my hair with its front paws.

I started to understand it pretty quickly. If it was happy, it would squeak and click, kind of like a dolphin, if it didn't like something it would either growl like a dog or hiss like a cat, depending on the situation. As we strolled through the fields I tried to figure it out. I soon realised that it could understand what I was saying and would respond in its own way, although I couldn't fully understand it, so I only asked yes or no questions.

"Okay, so do you have a gender?" It squeaked yes. "Are you a girl?" It growled at me. Obviously not... "So you're a boy then?" He squeaked again. "Do you have a name?" He made a different noise this time, like a sad whimper. It sounded to me like he didn't have a name, but he wanted one. "Okay... how about Tristan? No? Um... Hector? Still no..." I listed a few more names, but he growled at all of them, so I tried thinking of a typical pet name for him, to see if he would like that. "How does Teddy sound?" This time he squeaked happily. "Teddy it is then."

I carried on walking with Teddy for a while, encountering many weird and wonderful creatures. One of them was what looked like a giant shaggy dog with a hunched back and sharp teeth, which looked like it could easily tear me apart, but strangely when I we approached it, it cowered and lay down submissively. I stopped and looked up at Teddy -whose head was now next to mine- , confused. Teddy squeaked and clicked at me, indicating for me to approach this giant dog. As I neared, the creature rolled on its back and thumped it tail on the ground. Teddy hopped off my shoulder, bounded over to the creature and jumped onto its belly. I followed his lead and scratched the creature's stomach.

After a minute or so the creature rolled onto its front again and crouched expectantly. Teddy crawled onto it's back and clung onto its fur, but the creature was still waiting, as if it wanted me to get on its back too. _Ah, what the hell... Might as well give it a go._ I joined Teddy on the creature's back and it stood up to its full height. _Holy crap! This thing is bigger than a horse!_ I felt uneasy seeing the ground suddenly fall away from me, so I held on tight to the creature's fur and focused on Teddy, nestled just in front of me.

As soon as I was settled, the creature leapt from its position and ran full speed through the field.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a relatively quick update for me :D I got a great idea and so I finished this chapter in about 2 days (along with homework and whatnot)**

**I seems like Jessica's luck is finally turning around!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! (especially about Jessica - I'd really appreciate it)**

**Thanks for reading and I love you all mucho! ^_^**


	14. Not really a chapter

**This is just a quick message, I'll most probably take it down when I post the next chapter.**

**Dear the Guest/s that continuously say that s/he hates Jessica (especially the one who reviewed ch 13),**

**I hear you! You don't like Jessica. But she is the protagonist of this fanfic, and since you've read all 13 chapters that I've posted so far, I must be doing something right!**

**So please, if you don't like Jessica, let me know what it is that you don't like about her. Maybe it's something that I agree could be different about her and I might change it. But otherwise, either stop commenting on your hatred for Jessica (which it seems no one else agrees with) and enjoy the other parts of the fanfic, or just don't waste your time reading something that you obviously hate and spend your time on things that you like a bit more.**

** I will no longer be removing your comments from my reviews, because to be honest I really don't care. If you dislike it, then you're welcome to your opinion, and should others choose to agree or disagree with you, then that's their choice.**

**I apologise to anyone I may have given false hopes to if you were expecting there to be a new chapter, but since the Guest/s won't let me know who they are so we can discuss the matter privately, it seemed like this was the only way to address this mysterious "Guest".**

**Alex out ^_^**


End file.
